


El Regalo Perfecto

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Series: Las Aventuras De Ser Garras [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Family Fluff, Gen, Kittens
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temprano por la mañana, Ser Garras, Lady Bigotes y Botas se escabulleron de la cama del rey para ir en busca del regalo perfecto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Regalo Perfecto

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy leyendo muchos libros sobre gatitos y no pude resistir.

Ser Garras se durmió profundamente y conquistó el sueño con facilidad, esa noche era parte de un torneo y la estrella principal de la justa. Se acomodó en su caballo, era uno fuerte y valeroso, de hermosos cabellos marrones y muslos vigorosos. Los rayos del sol golpeaban contra su armadura y provocaban que sudara, pero eso no era lo importante. Lo que mantenía su atención era su contrincante, los bigotes se le erizaban cada vez que veía a ese feo y viejo gato negro.

El gato que tenía una oreja mordida le sonrió antes de colocarse el yelmo, él chasqueó la lengua al hacerlo. No permitiría que ese gato pendenciero le ganara y obtuviera una dulce sonrisa de Lady Bigotes, él debía hacerlo para poder colocar la corona de rosas sobre la peluda cabeza de la dama más bella de los Siete Reinos. Otra de las razones era ganar unos cuantos elogios más del gran rey Tommen y ver el derrotado rostro de su contrincante.

Su vista estuvo perdida en la belleza de la señorita de sus sueños cuando despertó. Algo rasposo le lamia el pelaje, después de fruncir el ceño notó que esa era una lengua. Hubiese soltado algunos refunfuños a esa criatura que se atrevió a quitarle la imagen de Lady Bigotes, sin embargo se calmó al abrir los ojos y enterarse de que era la mismísima dama la que le lamia el pelo.

—M-mi Lady. —El rubor se instaló en sus mejillas, su corazón comenzó a latir con una desconocida fuerza. Lady Bigotes lo lamió hasta asegurarse que estuviera bien despierto y luego se apartó relamiéndose la pata derecha. —¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué sucede? —Lady Bigotes levantó las cejas. —Debemos conseguir los regalos para nuestro señorito. Vamos, levántate, llevamos una hora de retraso. Despierta a Botas antes de que termine clavándole las uñas en el trasero, ese holgazán me pone los pelos de punta.

No se atrevió a decir nada más y se dirigió con rapidez a Botas, al parecer Lady Bigotes no fue tan afortunada como él y  tuvo un mal sueño. Botas dormía en la punta de la cama abrazando las piernas del honorable rey, Lady Bigotes solía dormir en las almohadas al lado del rostro del niño que algunas veces le mojaba la cola con saliva—eso enfadaba a la dama y la volvía injusta ya que se vengaba con ellos en vez de hacerlo y no con el responsable—, y él tenía el privilegio de dormir entre los rechonchos brazos, ese era el lugar más calentito y agradable.

Botas roncaba y se babeaba, siempre dejaba un rastro húmedo en las cobijas. Una vez la madre del rey creyó que esos restos eran del pequeño gordito y lo regañó haciendo que llorara, Botas no intervino ni tomó la responsabilidad por ese acto y así logró que Lady Bigotes perdiera rápidamente la paciencia con él, unas cuantas marcas de las largas uñas y más regaños de los que tuvo el rey. A los pocos días Botas se arrepintió e intentó confesarse ante la reina pero esta jamás tuvo tiempo para las disculpas de un gatito tonto, en cambio el rey si lo oyó y lo perdonó mucho antes de que maullara un _lo siento_.

—Botas. Botas. —Sacudió a su compañero sin éxito alguno, este susurraba entre sueños y dedujo que estaba mucho más sumergido en ellos que él. Tenía la barriga expuesta por lo que le dio unos cuantos toquecitos, Botas se movió un poco, no lo suficiente para estar completamente despierto.

—Apártate, yo me encargare de este holgazán. —Lady Bigotes se acercó con una de las garras en el aire, tragó saliva y se lamentó por su pobre compañero. La dama podía ser tan dulce como malvada, Ser Garras sabía que no era bueno hacerla enojar. —¡Despierta, holgazán inútil!

La garra cayó en la barriga de Botas, se clavó sin misericordia y de esa forma un adolorido grito fue expulsado del hocico de la víctima. Lady Bigotes se lo cubrió enseguida para que los gritos no despertaran al rey, unos segundos después se apiadó del llorón Botas, le lamió la herida y le dio algunos besitos detrás de las orejas. Botas aun aterrado como un pequeño cachorrito se escurrió a su lado buscando protección debajo de sus patas.

—¿Están listos? En una hora nuestro señorito se despertara para tomar el desayuno, será mejor que preparen sus patas porque tenemos muy poco tiempo. —Lady Bigotes les informó al bajar de la cama, él la siguió y Botas iba muy por detrás asegurándose de estar bien lejos de la feroz dama.

Fueron sigilosos y silenciosos, nadie en el reino se enteró que se escabulleron a la salvaje ciudad. Lady Bigotes era la dama más inteligente por lo que con ella todo siempre salía bien, por más que alguien lo hubiese querido no habría podido descubrirlos. Al abandonar la alcoba del rey, Ser Garras sintió que falló como caballero, su deber era protegerlo de cualquier mal y ahora lo dejaba solo. «Es por una buena razón.» Se repitió con cada paso que daba, trataba de converse aunque su moral era muy superior.

Era el día del nombre del querido rey y no cualquier día del nombre, era el primero en que ellos tres eran parte. Botas fue quien dio la idea de conseguir regalos para el niño y por primera vez Lady Bigotes estuvo de acuerdo, era una gran oportunidad para demostrarle al rey cuanto lo amaban. Unos cuantos besos en las rosadas mejillas no serían suficientes, necesitaban los mejores regalos que expresaran exactamente sus sentimientos.

—Muy bien, ahora presten atención. —Lady Bigotes se frenó y se volteó para verlos, ellos no movieron ningún musculo más y alzaron las orejas. —Este es un lugar muy peligroso por lo que debemos estar juntos siempre, ¿me has oído, Botas?

—Sí, Señora.

—Bien. —Lady Bigotes suavizó el tono de voz y le dedicó una corta sonrisa a Botas para que se tranquilizara y perdiera el miedo. —Ahora, primero buscaremos tu regalo, Ser Garras. ¿Ya tienes en mente que le darás?

Ser Garras repasó en su mente, estuvo planeando este día desde la noche en que Botas les dio la idea y tenía bien en claro lo que quería. —Sí, una rata, mi Lady.

Lady Bigotes hizo una mueca de disgusto, estaba asqueada por su respuesta. —Típico de un macho, siempre tan grotescos. ¿Otra opción?

—¿Una cucaracha? O tal vez una colección de moscas, ¿cuál prefiere, mi Lady?

Lady Bigotes suspiró y se encogió de hombros. —Que sea una rata entonces.

Esa mañana había muchos gigantes en las calles, era difícil andar sin que algunos se tropezaran con ellos. Eran criaturas maleducadas que le faltaban el respeto a los demás únicamente por ese excesivo tamaño que poseían, ninguno se molestaba en bajar la enorme cabeza para no chocarlos o al menos saludarlos.

Uno de ellos estuvo a punto de aplastar a la bella Lady Bigotes si su valentía de caballero no hubiese sido más veloz. Lo notó mucho antes y con prisa desenvainó sus fuertes garras para estocar un golpe en el gigante, cual gritó y se apartó. Una oleada de alegría le invadió al ver la asustada expresión de Lady Bigotes, era la perfecta situación en la que un caballero salvaba a una bella dama y esta lo recompensaba con un dulce amor eterno. No podía esperar a que Lady Bigotes lo recompensara.

Pero el gigante arruinó sus esperanzas, la enfurecida bestia pisoteó el suelo muy cerca de Lady Bigotes. Botas se espantó y en consecuencia los cabellos se le erizaron, mostró los dientes y se preparó para atacar. Él no era el caballero más inteligente del reino pero al menos tenía la lucidez necesaria para comprender que Botas no ganaría esta batalla.

—No, Botas. Apártate. —Le advirtió, demasiado tarde para su pesar.

Botas escupió un maullido de batalla y se abalanzó contra el gigante. Le clavó las uñas en una de las piernas aferrándose a ella con fuerza y depositó los dientes cerca de la rodilla. El gigante gruñó y se sacudió con tanto vigor que lanzó a Botas por los aires. El pobre caballero cayó al suelo totalmente vencido, él mismo percibió el dolor de su compañero en sus propios huesos.

—¡Botas! —Lady Bigotes gritó al punto del llanto. La dama apretó los dientes y se apresuró a mostrar las filosas garras.

—No, mi Lady, eso no servirá. Me temo que debemos rendirnos, no podemos permitirnos tener otro herido.

Tomó una de las patas de la dama y corrió antes de que el gigante tuviera otra víctima. Fue hasta donde se encontraba Botas, Lady Bigotes no opuso resistencia a su brusco agarre y comprendió que no había otra opción. El gigante los observó con una mirada intimidante y continuó con su camino, resopló con alivio al verlo marcharse. Ya con el villano lejos Lady Bigotes se colocó junto a Botas, las lágrimas le cristalizaban los bellos ojos verdes. A pesar de que lo importante era asegurarse de que el cuerpo de Botas tuviera un digno funeral no podía dejar de pensar que perdió su oportunidad de demostrarle su caballerosidad.

—Oh, mi pobre Botas. —Lady Bigotes gimoteó ladeando la cabeza contra el pecho de Botas.

Unas lagrimitas invadieron sus ojos y las ocultó a tiempo, Botas no era buen guerrero pero si el gato más animado que conocía, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Extrañaría las tontas bromas y las travesuras que hacían que Lady Bigotes se enfadara con ambos, también esas tardes en que le enseñaba a blandir las garras como un verdadero caballero y en aquellas que observaban en secreto a las gatitas del lugar.

—¿Ya estoy muerto? —Botas preguntó.

Sus ojos se abrieron con grandeza, ahora las lágrimas que ensuciaban sus ojos eran de alegría. Para Lady Bigotes la nueva noticia no fue tan agradable, la dama fastidiada otra vez por el joven gato se relamió los dientes lo mordió en los omoplatos haciéndolo chillar. Una carcajada se escapó de su hocico y le agradeció a los dioses que su familia permaneciera igual.

—Maldito holgazán, levántate o me encargaré de tus otras ocho vidas. —Lady Bigotes maulló. —Nos has hecho perder valioso tiempo.

Eran más cuidadosos al recorrer las calles, no tenían tanto tiempo como para combatir con cada gigante que se les cruzara y tampoco eran muchos en número, tres gatos nunca podrían contra tantos gigantes. Iba al lado de Lady Bigotes cerciorándose de que estuviera bien protegida y nadie quisiera aplastarla. Botas no se quedaba atrás y corría para no perderlos de vista, todavía manteniendo algo de distancia con Lady Bigotes, jamás fue mordido o rasguñado por ella por lo que le asustaba la idea de cuánto dolería un simple toque.

—¡Allí! —Botas señaló un pequeño hueco del cual salía una larga y gorda rata.

Ser Garras no perdió tiempo, preparó sus músculos y se puso en posición de ataque. Su respiración era lenta al igual que sus pasos, la gorda rata percibió su presencia mucho después de que saltará hacia ella y la sostuviera entre sus dientes. La rata se agitó, al profundizar el agarre de sus dientes chilló y finalmente murió. La soltó cerca de las patas de Lady Bigotes, la dama se apartó disgustada y arrugó la nariz por el hedor que expulsaba el regalo.

—¿Estás seguro que este será tu regalo?

—Sí, mi Lady. —Dijo con orgullo, era una de las mejores ratas que cazó en toda su vida. Larga y gorda, casi siempre eran flacas, chiquitas y daban lastima a la vista y el estómago.

Lady Bigotes miró una vez más a la rata, la expresión no cambiaba. Era bella pero aun no comprendía como era que no le gustaba la idea de regalar gordas ratas, él estaría encantado de recibir semejante regalo. Sabía que al rey le encantaría, fue el niño quien tenía una rata de papel para ellos, no cabía dudas que le gustaría una de verdad. Y seguramente pensaba así porque era macho, el razonamiento de las hembras era un misterio para él.

—Es tu turno Botas, ¿cuál será tu regalo?

—Ya se. —Fue lo único que Botas dijo y se echó a correr. Era tan tonto como impulsivo, Lady Bigotes le daría unos numerosos mordiscos por romper la regla principal de no separarse del grupo.

Antes de que perdieran el rastro de Botas se apresuraron en seguirlo,  la furia hacia que Lady Bigotes fuera más rápida que cualquiera. Con la rata entre los dientes no era tan veloz y la larga cola se meneaba de un lado al otro, cada tanto le estorbaba la visión del camino. Botas se detuvo en el puesto del panadero, miró en ambas direcciones y levantó las patas para agarrar uno de los panes más grandes. Cuando el panadero se puso en pie para golpearlo con el palo que llevaba en la mano volvió a correr, la cólera de Lady Bigotes aumentó y él fue rápido para que el palo no lo alcanzara. El panadero no tenía las fuerzas para perseguirlos por lo que el peligro no duró mucho.

—Este es mi regalo. —Botas soltó el pan y sonrió.

Lady Bigotes le dio un golpe en el rostro provocando que se derrumbara. —¿Qué crees que haces? No es un regalo, acabas de robar un pan. ¿Qué crees que hará el panadero cuando se entere que ese pan que le robaron está en las manos de nuestro señorito? No puedes ponerlo en peligro por tus estúpidos actos, más te vale que devuelvas ese pan y consigas un verdadero regalo. ¡Nada de robar!

Botas sorbió por la nariz, dirigió los azules ojos a los suyos buscando aprobación pero él negó moviendo la cabeza. Estaba de acuerdo con Lady Bigotes, no era para nada honorable robar, ningún caballero del rey podía permitirse tal pecado. —Lo siento, Señora.

Lady Bigotes se compadeció de Botas y le besó la frente. —Ve, rápido, te esperaremos aquí.

Botas recogió el pan y se marchó al puesto del panadero. En la espera Lady Bigotes se lamió el pecho quitando la tierra del hermoso pelaje, el viento levantaba la tierra y esta se les pegaba en los cabellos, resultaba bastante difícil quitarla. No quitó sus ojos ni por un momento de ella, su rubor era más y más grande, le gustaría volver a ese maravilloso sueño y finalmente coronarla como Reina del Amor y la Belleza.

Botas regresó corriendo como si fuera una liebre, una asustada que escapaba del fiero bastón del panadero. La respiración del muchacho se agitaba y le llevó varios minutos recomponerse.

—Y bien, ¿cuál será tu regalo? —Lady Bigotes quiso saber.

Botas recorrió el suelo con la mirada, de un lado al otro y se decidió. En los dientes sujeto una gruesa y maltrecha hoja de un color anaranjado. Los ojos le brillaban con vanidad, al parecer era el regalo soñado. —Esto.

Lady Bigotes no dijo nada, no existía oposición que hiciera recapacitar a Botas, si quería esa hoja como regalo así seria. Continuaron para conseguir el último regalo, supuso que no tendrían más de quince minutos para obtenerlo y regresar antes de que el gran rey despertara, Botas les hizo perder demasiado tiempo y ahora debía acelerar el paso.

—¿Cuál será su regalo, mi Lady?

—Es una sorpresa. —Lady Bigotes se detuvo en seco, él la siguió y Botas se chocó contra su lomo por estar distraído. —Espérenme aquí, enseguida regresare.

Lady Bigotes continuó por su cuenta rompiendo la regla que ella misma impuso, ninguno debía alejarse del grupo. No la persiguió, era una gata fuerte e inteligente, no quebrantaría una regla por cualquier razón, debería de existir un prudente motivo. Esperaron un largo tiempo, comenzó a preocuparse porque no estuvieran a tiempo y por la seguridad de Lady Bigotes. Estuvo a segundos de desenvainar sus garras e ir en busca de la doncella cuando esta apareció cargando en la boca una alhaja dorada.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? —Botas preguntó atónito.

—Lo encontré hace unos días y decidí guardarlo para una ocasión especial.

La inteligencia de Lady Bigotes lo cautivaba mucho más que esa innegable belleza. Con la búsqueda de regalos finalizada se marcharon a la alcoba del honorable rey. El viaje de regreso no fue tan caótico como el de ida, los gigantes eran más amables y procuraban no aplastarlos ni causar amenazas que le hicieran desenvainar las garras.

Corrieron lo más rápido que sus patas pudieron, todo el esfuerzo sería en vano si el rey despertaba antes de que ellos estuvieran allí. Para su suerte el niño todavía dormía con placidez y sin haber sufrido ningún peligro. Lady Bigotes les indicó que se posicionaran enfrente de la cama para que apenas el rey despertara los viera a ellos y los regalos. Botas por la exaltación no permanecía quieto y Lady Bigotes tuvo que darle un ligero golpecito en la cabeza para que se mantuvieran en la posición requerida.

Tommen despertó al instante, el niño se fregó los ojos mientras buscó por cada rincón de la cama la presencia de los tres gatos. Por supuesto, siempre que despertaba los saludaba con un beso para cada uno, lamentaba perdérselo. El niño se asustó, entonces Lady Bigotes maulló para que los localizara.

El rey gimió estupefacto y les sonrió. Él le sonrió también. El niño saltó de la cama para atraparlos en los regordetes brazos y abrazarlos. Lady Bigotes chilló pero se acostumbró y permitió que los brazos la apretujaran, Botas no tuvo molestia algunos y ladeó la cabeza contra la mejilla del rey, y él ronroneó con una gran felicidad.

Todos los regalos fueron perfectos.


End file.
